Nothing is Perfect Anymore
by LouBirdGirl
Summary: I don't want to spoil anything. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE HOUSE OF NIGHT NOVELS.


_Hey everyone. This story is set while Zoey is still with, as if Stark has not come to Tulsa yet. Erik and Zoey. Hope you enjoy._

_**-LouBirdGirl**_

**Nothing is Perfect Anymore**

It was just a regular date night for Erik and Zoey. Actually, it was there three year anniversary. Erik just got off the phone with Zoey; she was already headed to _their_ spot. Erik would have picked her up, but he didn't want her to see the surprise he was planning. They were both graduating next week from high school and were both headed to the Tulsa's House of Night. They have been spending the afternoons at the House of Night already, but their High Priestess gave them permission to finish out their last week at their human school. Zoey had not been Marked yet their High priestess said that a girl on their campus had a vision or something that she would be after the graduation ceremony. Double checking the box in his pocket he got into his car, drove himself to their spot.

Traffic was horrible! It was a Thursday evening for crying-out-loud. Erik was going to be late, which he is not used to, so when he hit a country road, he sped up. Running through a stop sign intersection, Erik was hit by a car, causing yet another car to be hit. Erik blacked-out.

Hearing the sound of beeping from the heart monitor, Erik awoke in a bed he didn't recognize or remember falling asleep in. While his eyes became clearer, Erik knew he was in a hospital. His eyes fell upon his arm, which was in a cast. His other arm had an IV and stitches in it. His mother was asleep with her head on the edge of the bed and her hand on his.

Clearing his throat, Erik croaked, "Mm…Mom. What is going on?"

His mother woke to his voice and she started to cry and held her son tenderly. "Oh, thank Jesus! Erik, Honey, thank God you are awake."

"Why am I here though, Mom?" Erik's dad walked into the room and came by his mom. "What the heck is going on? Have you called Zoey? She has got to be mad at me right now. Does she even know I'm here?" Erik asked the both of them.

Erik's mother was the first to speak to Erik after a pause. "You have been here for about fourteen hours."

"What happened?!" Erik said sternly before feeling light headed.

Erik's father took his wife's hand and said, "Erik, you were in a car accident. There were three cars involved and so," His father sighed. "So was Zoey."

Hiss heart dropped into his stomach and felt sick. "Where is she?" Erik demanded.

"You are awake. My name is Dr. George Smith. Your tests are clear of any head trauma and the only thing you got out of that accident was your broken arm, a small burn on your left leg and some stitches." The doctor said.

"Have you had Zoey Redbird in the hospital?" Erik sounded almost desperate.

"I could check for you." The doctor said before picking up his clipboard and leaving.

"What if she is ok? There is a possibility that she's fine, like me. Right, Dad?"

"Sure Erik, there is always hope." His father replied.

Erik didn't want there to be hope, he wanted Zoey safe. He sat there in the bed wishing and praying to Nyx that she was ok.

What seemed like forever, when it really was only an hour, Zoey's parents came into his room. His mom stayed with him in his room. When she saw Zoey's parents and she stood up. Erik could only wonder where Zoey was.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Erik's mother asked.

"Hi, Jennifer. We got a phone call from the hospital saying we should come down. We heard Erik was here and thought we would find Zoey here." Zoey's mom, replied with a smile, even though she appeared worried.

"Why would you think Zoey would be…Oh right, because the weekend Erik had planned for the two of them." Erik's mother remembered.

"Yes. Why? Is she not here?" Zoey's step-father, asked concernedly.

"Umm. There has been a car accident. We are…"Erik's mom shut up when two doctors and his High Priestess came into the room.

"Hello, I am Dr. Henderson. I'm the Head Trauma Doctor of the hospital's ER. I have met Erik and his mother already. You two are?" The doctor turned her head towards Sabrina's parents.

"My name is not important. We are wondering where our daughter, Zoey, is." Sabrina's father answered.

"They mean Zoey Redbird, Dr. Henderson." Neferet faced the doctors while speaking.

"Her last name isn't…" Zoey mother tried to correct.

Erik spoke this time, "That is the name she decided to take because she was going to be marked for the House of Night. I thought she would have told you."

"I see." Dr. Henderson stepped in before a fight would commence. "Well, that means this news will refer to all of you then. Would you like to have a seat?" There was a pause. Dr. Henderson spoke again. "Zoey Redbird has passed away."

Zoey's mother fainted, her husband catching her when she fell. Erik felt sick. Zoey is dead! That did not seem like something that belonged together. He felt numb all over the place. Erik's mother held his hand and began to cry.

"What happened?!" Erik and Zoey's step-dad seemed to say together.

"Well, according to the police report, the accident scene was at an intersection over by Planter's Point. They found one car just off the road with the front smashed. The lady is fine, just a wrist fracture. They found Zoey's car wrapped around the trunk of a tree and was in between the tree and Erik's car. Erik was easy to move and get into an ambulance. Zoey, however, wasn't as easy. They needed the Jaws of Life just to get her out of the car.

She had multiple injuries to her legs and torso; lacerations to her face, arms, and chest; and had a compression fracture to her skull. By the time she got to the hospital, she was in a very critical state. When we got her a bit stable, we put her in a MRI. While in the machine, she coded. So, we took her to surgery. When we got the test results, the doctors noticed she had a tear in her liver and her brain was bleeding. They also noticed that she had a miscarriage. Were you aware of that your daughter was pregnant?" Dr. Henderson said and took a deep breath.

"Yes, my wife and I have known. She told us she was about a 2-3 months into her pregnancy. She was going to tell Erik the day they got in the accident." Sabrina's step-father said showing his distaste, but tears escaped his eyes

Erik threw up, in his lap. Zoey was pregnant! His car hurt Zoey and his kid. He killed them both. What had he done? Jason lost his Zoey. He lost his future and lost a large part of himself.

"Well, she was actually 22 weeks along. We were able to tell the sex of the baby, it was a boy. Zoey didn't make it through the surgery. She lost to way too much blood. I'm so sorry for your loss." Dr. Henderson said.

After Dr. Henderson finished talking, Erik shut out all the noise and the world. He didn't hear what his High Priestess had to say or pay attention to the looks on her step-father's face. Erik no longer felt anything. His doctor left him papers for his mom for release and pain killers. Nothing his mother said or did helped what he didn't feel. He didn't want to eat or drink, so he didn't. Erik never left his room and did nothing. He took no medicine. Erik felt nothing and continued to think it was his fault for Zoey's death. He went to her funeral. Their human school had closed for the morning, so the students could attend her funeral. The House of Night also had a ceremony for Zoey as well.

After the graduation, he went straight to his room at the House of Night with all of his belongings now in the room and fell on his bed. Erik, for the first time since he could remember, cried and didn't stop while he reached for the jeans that he wore the day of the accident. He removed the misshaped box from the jeans and tossed them aside. Opening the box, he pulled out the ring he was going to give to her that day. Even the ring was bent and broken, just like Zoey herself.

_I hope you guys like it, if even a little. Have a great day/night._


End file.
